


this is the true face of all you're enemies

by Buttercup_ghost



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Depression, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, No Proof Reading we die like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_ghost/pseuds/Buttercup_ghost
Summary: mistaking smoke for heavens light





	this is the true face of all you're enemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikuzonos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/gifts).



> SO BASICALLY... ive been reading a lot of the fics on this sight w the drv3 girls in them (bc,,, im gay) and i came across ikuzonos fics w these two and,,, now I love this pairing. FUCK.
> 
> They made me like this paring don't blame me

i.

Where ever maki looked, tsumugi was there. 

It was both parts comforting, and unsettling, how she blended into the background, unnoticed by all. She thinks she read about a spy, once, who was so plain, so generic looking, he was passed over by everyone, his existence giving no presence. She can't quite remember where she read that, though.

She doesn't dwell, focusing instead on the blue hair girl. She doesn't think she means any malicious intent, but the fact that she actively has to search for her presences puts her a little on edge. Maybe just assassin instinct. 

At the same time, though, having someone always be there for her, was a comforting thought.

 

ii.

As time wore on, she started being less and less on edge, maybe because of kaitos training, or maybe because of how kind she was to her, even after she was exposed. 

She could still feel kokichis throat under her hand.

"You know," her blue eyes shifted around, despite knowing that everyone has left her lab, after confirming that she was just a horrible murder, like that brat said, her voice gaining a conspiratal tone, as if telling a secret, "I hate kokichi, too."

She leaves after that, a smile being sent makis way, stealing her breathe.

 

iii.

"Why did you join angies cult?" She asked, face blank, "you said just the other day, that she was delusional, using escapism."

she pauses at that, thinking hard, "well.. I'm not new to escapism. I know what she's saying isn't real, just like how i know that anime isn't real, but it stills gives me comfort, you know?" 

She chuckled, before whispering, so quietly, not meant for makis ears, "it's not like I can help falling for fiction."

Then, she turned, facing her completely, a bright smile back on her face, "besides, the god has dark hair and red eyes," she winks, "like you."

Makis face grows hot, surprise freezing her in place, and before she knows it, shirogane is out of the door.

 

iv.

Tsumugi glances around, pulling her into a closet. Her face is unreadable, as she takes her hand, and kisses it gently. She smiles, a sad little thing.

"It's getting pretty unpredictable." She said, wistful, "I never thought gonta would kill." 

She frowns, "I don't want you do die, maki. Don't do anything reckless, please."

 

v.

maki does something reckless.

Scratch that, maki does _many_ things reckless. All because of a flashback light, in the end. And she almost dies, almost kills—everything slipping from her grasp. She always thought that kokichi was her enemy, needing something to focus her hate, and anger at. Needing an enemy. 

But hes dead, now. And apparently, he never was an enemy.

When shirogane takes her hand, she notices shiroganes nails are bitten down, and wonders why.

She forces her hand out of hers, and yells at Kaito.

_i love you._

She doesn't know why it doesn't feel right.

 

vi.

Shirogane—she's not sure when she started calling her that—doesn't look her in the eye. Even as she exercised next to her, trying hard to show her support, she avoids looking into makis eyes. Maybe out of anger. Maybe out of guilt.

"Did you really love him?" She whispers as the school crumbles from kiibos assault, too quiet for anyone to hear. She clunches her fists, bitterness replacing regret.

And when smoke starts to fill the courtroom, she _laughs_.

 

 

 

 

v̵̎͑̅͌̐́̂͂̀͋̅͗̒͂̎̃̀̍̿̈́͑͐̊͆́̄͑̆̈́̀̃̊̈́̕̕̚͝͠͝͝͠i̸̔͊̃̉̎̿̃̎̿͛͛̿̏̌̾̒̎̋͛͊̎͂̀̂̌̌̏̀̓̏̓͠͝i̶̛͑̂̿̋̒̋̆̅̆͂͛̈́̐́́͌̀̾́͑̓̈́̉̈́̂́̔̍͛̾͛̒͆̐̒͘͘͘͝͝͠.

She thought that when shiro– _the ringleader_ , was dead she'd feel better. 

Maki feels more hollow than ever.

_who's your enemy?_

The question echoed in her head, as the sun blazed down on her. The question echoed in her head as she looked around, looking for a plain, hardly there girl despite herself. The question echoed in her head as she saw blood staining the ground, blue hair shushed under a rock, just how purple was, in what feels so, so long ago.

She would have answered _kokichi ouma_ , if you asked her before he died.

She would have answered _tsumugi shirogane_ , if you asked her just ten minutes ago.

Before seeing the ground painted with the harsh color of blood, so different than shirogane eyes, much more like makis, she was sure she hated her. She hated being tricked, deceived, _lied too_ after all.

A wry, bitter smile crept onto her stoic face.

 _ah_ , she thought, _it was myself all along_.

_myself._


End file.
